Masamune's mother day
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: hari ini hari ibu, hari dimana semua anak menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang terhadap ibunya. namun bagaimana dengan Date Masamune? inilah fanfic tentang Masamune kecil dengan latar masa sekarang(?).


Aloo, spada~~~ salam kenal, saya author baru nubi hangat dari oven(?). dan ini fanfic pertama saya! Maaf ya, kalau jelek nggak pake EYD. Namanya juga baru belajar. Ekekek. Tolong direview ya~ flame? Diperbolehkan. Tapi pakai alasan yang jelas ya. Flame tidak masuk akal? Not allowed! Selamat membaca~

-Author-

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah. Di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang amat luas, seorang anak lelaki berwajah polos masih terlelap di kamarnya. Meskipun sudah terdengar derap kaki dan obrolan orang-orang dari luar kamarnya, bocah itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Ia memeluk boneka kucing berawarna hitam kesayangannya sambil sesekali menggeliat malas ((a/n:bayangin aja lucunya kayak gimana HNNNG.)). Ketenangannya terganggu ketika seseorang perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia merasakan tangan seorang pria menyentuh pundaknya dan mengguncangnya pelan. "Bontenmaru, sudah saatnya anda bangun." "nnngg.." bocah itu perlahan bangkit dan duduk bersandar di kasurnya. Ia mengusap-usap matanya, menguap, dan membuka matanya perlahan. "selamat pagi, Kojuuro.." ucap bocah itu pelan. Lelaki yang baru saja membangunkannya itu menghela nafas pelan. "sekarang sudah siang, Bontenmaru." Bocah itu hanya menatap sang lelaki yang melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan polos. "heeh.. begitu." Bocah itu melirik kalender di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Tanggal 22 Desember.

Bocah itu melangkahkan kakinya di lorong rumahnya yang teramat luas. Beberapa orang yang lewat membungkuk sopan padanya sebelum kembali berjalan. Bocah itu menghela nafas pelan. Bosan. Selama 10 tahun dalam hidupnya, inilah pemandangannya sehari-hari. Para pelayan yang membungkuk sopan, senyuman dan ucapan yang formal, tanpa perasaan empati yang sesungguhnya. Perhatian palsu yang memuakkan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang, ah, dua orang yang melintas di hadapannya. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seorang anak lelaki yang mirip dengannya. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia. Canda tawa keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Kedua orang itu adalah idu dan adikknya. Dua orang yang sangat ia benci seumur hidupnya. Ibunya tampak sedang menggenggam buket bunga berisi bunga mawar yang amat cantik. Saat itu barulah ia tersadar. Hari ini hari ibu. Pasti adiknya yang membelikan bunga itu sebagai hadiah untuk ibunya. Muak melihat pemandangan itu, ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Langkah kakinya makin lama makin cepat. Ia mulai berlari. Perasaannya kacau. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, bocah itu tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan langsung terjembab ke belakang. "aduh!" "Bonternmaru, anda tidak apa-apa?" bocah itu mendongak, melihat sesosok pria yang ia kenal baik. Seorang pria yang selalu setia berada di sisinya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percaya di dunia ini. "ah, Kojuuro. Aku baik-baik saja." "perlu saya ban—" "tidak usah." Bocah itu berdiri membelakanginya. "apa anda butuh sesuatu?" Tanya pria bernama Kojuuro itu. "tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Kojuuro menghela nafas panjang lalu menggenggam pundak bocah itu, memutarnya sehingga bocah itu menghadap ke arahnya. "anda bohong." Ia berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tuan mudanya itu. Matanya bertemu dengan mata bocah itu. Ia memandangi satu mata tuannya yang tertutup perban. "Kojuuro, aku.." suara bocah itu terdengar lirih. "aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, tolong lepaskan aku." Lelaki itu melepaskan genggamannya, dan hanya bisa menatap punggung tuannya yang menjauh. "aku tahu kau bohong, Bontenmaru. Tidak bisakah anda berhenti menyembunyikan perasaan anda?" gumamnya pelan.

Bocah itu menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia menyentuh mata kirinya ((a/n:bener kiri nggak sih? Kalo salah maaf, mohon dibenarkan~)) yang tertutup perban. "karena mata ini ibu membenciku." Ucapnya lirih. Ia berbalik menjauhi kaca lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kembali terbayang senyuman hangat ibunya yang hanya ditujukan pada adiknya itu. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha memendamnya. Sebia mungkin ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Namun perasannya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Marah. Benci. Sedih. Iri. Kecewa. Satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan, dan tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan, yaitu kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ia inginkan dengan mudah. Namun baginya, seluruh harta di dunia ini tidak ada bandingnya dengan keinginannya yang satu itu. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan, ibunya selalu saja member tatapan itu. Tatapan keji yang memandang rendah dirinya. Seolah-olah dirinya hanyalah seekor serangga menjijikkan yang tidak pantas hidup. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia pendamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya lalu mulai terisak. Perasaannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia benci dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja ia memiliki 2 mata yang berfungsi, seperti anak normal lainnya, pasti ia akan bahagia. Pasti ibunya akan menyayanginya. Tidak seperti sekarang ini. Terabaikan, dibenci, tidak dibutuhkan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "seandainya saja.." gumamnya. "seandainya saja aku tidak pernah dilahirka—" "jangan bicara seperti itu Bontenmaru." Bocah itu terkejut dan refleks mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. "koju..ro? sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku?" "itu tidak penting. Lagipula anda sendiri lupa mengunci pintu kamar anda." Jawab lelaki itu. Ia duduk di sebelah tuannya. "tolong jangan menangis." ia mengusap air mata tuannya itu sambil menatapnya. "Itu semua tidak benar." "tidak benar, katamu? Apa kau buta, Kojuuro? Apa kau tidak lihat perlakuan wanita itu kepadaku? Tatapan matanya, ucapannya, semuanya.." air mata bocah itu kembali menetes. "kau tidak tahu perasaanku, Kojuuro! Kau—" "tentu saja saya tidak tahu." Bocah itu menatap Kojuuro heran. "anda tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Anda selalu menyembunyikan perasaan anda. Bagaimana mungkin saya bisa tahu?" jawabnya. Bocah itu menunduk. "anda tahu.." lelaki itu menarik nafas pendek sebelum melanjutkan. "ibu anda mungkin menganggap anda sebagai sesuatu yang amat sangat tidak berharga. Namun bagi saya, itu semua tidak benar." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengusap kepala bocah itu. "anda bukan sekedar anak nakal manja yang tidak pernah menuruti perkataan siapapun. Bagi saya, anda adalah anak yang sangat berharga. Anak yang special. Anak yang akan menjadi seorang lelaki hebat suatu hari nanti." Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman formal yang biasa ia lihat dari pelayan-pelayan bodoh itu. Senyuman tulus. Senyuman yang penuh kasih saying. Bocah itu tersadar. Ia tidak sendirian. Ia memiliki Katakura Kojuuro, pelayan yang setia, kakak yang penuh kasih saying, seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri.. seperti _ibu_nya sendiri. Ia memeluk lelaki itu erat dan lelaki itu membalas pelukannya. "suatu hari nanti.. anda akan menjadi Date Masamune yang dikenal banyak orang. Saya yakin akan hal itu, Bontenmaru." Ucap lelaki itu lagi sambil membelai rambut tuannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kojuuro?" "iya, Bontenmaru?" Masamune kecil menatap Kojuuro sambil tersenyum manis. "hari ini.. hari ibu kan, Kojuuro? Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada wanita itu karena dia membenciku, tapi.. aku masih ingin mengatakannya. Pada seseorang yang sudah menyayangiku. Padamu, Katakura Kojuuro. Selamat hari ibu, mama Kojuuro! Ehehe~" ia tertawa polos. Kojuuro menghela nafas pelan. "saya juga menyayangi anda, Bontenmaru.

Nah, gimana fanfic abal saya? Ekekek. Bedewei, meskipun di summary udah saya tulis, saya ingetin lagi ini latarnya masa sekarang lho ya. Dan Date itu semacam klan yakuza /atauapakek/ makanya Masamune punya banyak pelayan~! Sekali lagi maaf kalo absurd, dan makasih sudah mau buang-buang waktu baca FF saya! Dan selamat hari ibu~

Salam sayang /huek/,

-Author-


End file.
